<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Report on the summoning of spirit animals by AndreaKF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977742">Report on the summoning of spirit animals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaKF/pseuds/AndreaKF'>AndreaKF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diary/Journal, F/F, Femslash, Implied Femslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaKF/pseuds/AndreaKF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A research project turns into a romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brelyna Maryon/Aranea Ienith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Report on the summoning of spirit animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REPORT ON THE SUMMONING OF SPIRIT ANIMALS<br/>by Brelyna Maryon, scholar of the College of Winterhold</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-18th of Morning Star 4E 202-<br/>The purpose of this report is to track the progress of my research in the school of conjuration, regarding the summoning of rare spirit animals.<br/>This is my first research project after being appointed scholar mage. The background is as follows:</p>
<p>Consulting Urag gro-Shub on literature on the subject, he mentioned a book that was not contained within our library, but may be useful enough to be worth tracking down.<br/>Urag wasn't sure about the title of the book but it covered the subject of various animals endemic to Morrowind, and possible ideas on how spirits of those may be summoned.<br/>Urag knows of a former sorceress talking about the book. A priestess of Azura since some time now but she may still be in possesion of it.<br/>Her name is Aranea Ienith, a dunmer like me of course, but I don't like that surname. She resides at the local shrine of Azura anyhow.<br/>That is barely a days trip from the college. One can even spot the statue on top of a nearby mountain during clear days.<br/>However, since it's midwinter, my journey will have to wait, meaning this introduction will be the only entry in this report for some time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-21th of First Seed-<br/>Fittingly enough my journey to Azura's shrine begins during Hogithum. I've been told it will take a day to get to the shrine from Winterhold, so hopefully the priestess will have time for me, when I arrive.<br/>It is still early in the spring this far up north but I hardly can't wait to continue my research. The winter have been spent helping other with theirs.<br/>I believe I have the necessary equipment ready. The Archmage, who've also met this Aranea, have lended me the Star of Azura. It may or may not come in use.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-22th of First Seed-<br/>The journey took longer than expected, but still went without further trouble. Dusk came when I had just a bit left so the last walking had to be done in the dark. Good thing I know the candlelight spell but my next research project has to be how to keep oneself warm.</p>
<p>The shrine was almost empty upon arrival, save for Aranea. The person I came to meet had spotted my candlelight from afar. Azura had appaerently told her to look for it.</p>
<p>She had only one tent on a leeward corner of the shrine. Does she actually live like this up here?<br/>I have to regretfully add that my equipment wasn't ready. I really had expected better accomodations and did not bring my own tent.<br/>I had to spend the night sharing a small tent with a stranger. At least it's not a man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Evening:<br/>Maybe I write too much in here but here are some actual knowledge gained from todays discussions with Aranea.</p>
<p>I first have to note that the book I search for is not here, but Aranea knows which book I mean and may still be able to help. Altough she mostly talk about Azura and how lonely it is up here nowadays. Her last visitor was none other than the Archmage about half a year ago, before winter.<br/>Well, it seems I have to spend another night up here to keep her company.</p>
<p>Aranea remember trying to read the book but couldn't learn anything from it. The name is the prosaic "Conjuration of spirits" but in an old accent hard for anyone to read anymore. It's actually written by a priestess of Azura back in Morrowind, long since dead, and brought here by Aranea's ancestors when they fled the eruption of Red Mountain.</p>
<p>She says she will speak to Azura regarding the book's current location. I got to get me a tent before any more journeys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-24th of First Seed-<br/>Counseling with Azura appaerently takes some time and I ain't got much to do during those sessions. I write this right during one. With nothing else to do this will almost be like my personal diary rather than a scientific report.</p>
<p>It's been warmer the last few days at least. Maybe spring is coming to this place too?<br/>The firewood is running out though. Tomorrow I will do a favour and travel down the mountain to nearby Whistling Mine. Aranea says she have bought firewood from them before.</p>
<p>Nothing else to report today. At least it's quite warm when we're two sharing the tent. Good Night!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-1th of Rain's hand-<br/>I've forgotten to write in this for some time now. Nothing new to report anyway.<br/>I figured it's a new month and I'm still keeping Aranea company at Azura's shrine. I have to return to the College soon though, before they think I've gone missing.</p>
<p>The book I'm looking for has been sold to a Khajiit caravan some time ago, is what Azura says, according to Aranea. Sold again in Windhelm and still in the possession of a local trader there.<br/>It's another few days worth of travelling but Aranea will accompany me. I'm beginning to like her and the cozy tent. She's older than me but not much. Very much wiser though, I have to admit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-14th of Rain's Hand-<br/>I forgot this log back at the shrine, so I had to return here. Maybe it's for the better. Aranea can still be of much help. And good company.</p>
<p>I own the book now, at least. It was easier than I thought to find it in Windhelm. I also got time for a brief visit back to the College to report on my status. As usual nowadays, the Archmage wasn't present.</p>
<p>I forgot to bring a tent again. Typical me but it feels like it's someone's intention, somehow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-15th of Rain's Hand-<br/>This is looking more like a diary than a report, as I think I've already written somewhere.<br/>I write this while Aranea is tending to the shrine. Other times she helps me dechipher the book. But I'm not a very good listener anymore. I can't concentrate on my research.</p>
<p>A really like Aranea. I moved to Skyrim to get some distance to my dunmer family and meet other people. But here I am. It almost feels like I'm home when I'm with her.<br/>She seems so happy when she's got company and I wouldn't dream of making her sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-3rd of Second Seed-<br/>Yet again it's been some time. It's spring and I found a purpose with my life. It only took a little more than a month. Not about any research, but to get to know Aranea.</p>
<p>We travelled down the valley today to watch life come back. Aranea tries all the time but hasn't really converted me to Azura's cause yet. Even if I would not be the first follower in my family. Nothing of that matters. I'm thinking of leaving the College and stay with her anyway. Daedric believer or not.</p>
<p>Aranea laughs with me when I'm clumsy and I warm her when she's freezing. She won't ever feel alone again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic, written a while ago. I chose to upload it since I didn't find too much love for Aranea Ienith.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>